Between Two Evils
Between Two Evils is the tenth episode of the first series of The Animals of Farthing Wood. It was originally broadcast in the UK on 10 March 1993. Plot The smaller animals are unhappy that they don't get enough time to rest after catching up with the larger animals. Kestrel reports that there is a large motorway ahead. Toad remembers that the road was still being built when he made his journey, but now it has been finished. Several animals suggest going back, but the fox hunt is out again so the animals have no choice but to head for the motorway. Fox notices that the traffic is hardly moving on the near side so he decides they should get to the middle as soon as possible. The animals start to cross over to the middle, and the traffic gets really close to Toad but he makes it across safely. Weasel foolishly crosses back and forth across the road and crawls underneath the cars, as the squirrels jump over the top of the cars to reach the middle. Mrs Vole closes her eyes in the middle of the road and is rescued by Badger, while Fieldmouse gets his tail stuck under a wheel, but he is pulled clear by Vole and Shrew. The hedgehogs keep stopping and curling up, but the other animals encourage them and they make it across safely. Adder has gone missing and Owl is sent to look for her. The animals start to feel ill from the exhaust fumes and some of the humans start throwing things at them. Whistler offers to carry the smaller animals across the busier side of the highway, but he is unable to carry the hedgehogs because they are too prickly. The quicker animals make it across the road easily, but Hedgehog gets frightened again and is rooted to the spot. Mrs Hedgehog tries to make him move but they both curl up as a truck comes along and they perish under the wheels. Meanwhile Owl has found Adder, who refuses to cross the road, but Whistler picks her up and carries her across. The animals are saddened by the death of the hedgehogs, but Toad tells them it's now plain sailing to White Deer Park. Trivia *This episode marks the last appearance of the fox hunt and the death of Hedgehog and Mrs Hedgehog. *Stock footage from The Journey Begins is used. Goofs *Through out the episodes, the vehicles on the motorway are on the right side of the road, even though the series is set in the UK where they drive on the left. *Even though Adder is having trouble keeping up with the others for most of the episode, she appears to be with the others commenting that she cannot go one step at a time because she has not got any steps. *At one point, Weasel goes back across the road to show the smaller animals how to make it across, but when Vixen tells Rabbit to look at Fox, Weasel is still standing with Fox and Toad. *Badger says "Oh, stupid Weasel." without moving his lips. *When Owl finds Adder, she goes "Kee kee" like Kestrel. *When Adder looks out over the motorway, the nearest line of traffic is on the move without any pile-ups at all. Category:Series 1 episodes